


Their Princess All Grown Up

by Southernpeach13



Series: His Princess [2]
Category: G.I. Joe - All Media Types, G.I. Joe: Renegades
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Alison "Lady Jaye" R. Hart-Burnett, Alpha Dashiell R. "Flint" Faireborn, Alpha James McCullen Destro XXIV, Alpha Roadblock, Alpha Shana "Scarlett" M. O'Hara, Alpha Snake-Eyes, Alpha Storm Shadow, Alpha Tomax, Alpha Xamot, Alpha Zarton, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Beta Jinx, Beta Wallace "Ripcord" A.Weems, Duke is James and Anastasia's secret love child, Duke is adopted, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Omega Anastasia "Baroness" DeCobray, Omega Conrad "Duke" Hauser, Omega Nicky "Tunnel Rat" Lee, Omega Vincent "Falcon" R. Falcone, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, female Conrad "Duke" Hauser, she doesn't know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southernpeach13/pseuds/Southernpeach13
Summary: Connie “Duke” Hauser knew that she was a lot of things.She was a proud daughter that came from an amazing family.A fine soldier  who worked and trained hard.A beloved fiancee to an amazing Alpha who she loves to the moon and back.And an Omega who fought tooth and nail to get where she was today.In her mind everything was perfect.She had everything she could possible want.Nothing that bad could take that all away in a matter of moments.Right?
Relationships: Anastasia "Baroness" DeCobray/James McCullen Destro XXIV, Conrad "Duke" S. Hauser/Dashiell R. "Flint" Faireborn, Nicky "Tunnel Rat" Lee/Roadblock, Xamot/Conrad "Duke" Hauser/Tomax
Series: His Princess [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010106
Kudos: 5





	1. New Missions

Their Princess All Grownup Chapter 1

Connie “Duke” Hauser knew that she was a lot of things as she ran through the obstacle course with precision.

She jumped up a few feet away from her target, grabbing the rope quickly and climbing the wall with ease as she left the other soldiers in the dust.

She was a proud daughter. A fine soldier. A beloved fiancee

She reached the top quickly, deciding to jump down instead of climbing as the others did.

And an Omega.

She crawled quickly under the barbed wire. She felt someone grab her ankle, trying to pull her back.

“I am not losing to some omega bitch.” A voice growled. Duke looked over her shoulder glaring at the alpha soldier behind her. Duke glared at him, baring her fangs as she pulled her leg free, delivering a sting kick to his face. She smirked as she heard his nose break on impact

She pulled herself up, running up to the monkey bars and jumping up and grabbing onto them, swinging off the bars with ease.

She leaped off and ran quickly to the end of her course. Leaning down as she was finally able to catch her breath.

She closed her eyes for a second as she felt her heartbeat slow down to a normal pace.

The scent of a familiar Alpha soon flooded her senses. She opened her eyes and smirked at the familiar face.

She lifted herself up. Saluting the woman in front of her.

“Where’s my blue ribbon, Lady Jaye?”

The Alpha chucked before responding.

“I have something better,” she said as she handed her a file.

“Orders from above. You get to escort a security detail.” She finished.

Duke frowned as she flipped through the folder. Raising an eyebrow as she looked back up at her friend.

“You mean I get to babysit a spy.”

Lady Jay smirked.

“Not alone, don't worry I’ll find you some new friends.” She replied as she turned around giving the omega a small wave as she went to get her future teammates.

Duke walked back to her quarters, picking up some essentials for her mission.

She heard the door open and felt a pair of arms around her waist, pulling her in a hug from behind.

She smirked as she turned her head slightly, smirking at her future mate.

“What are you up to Flint?”

“Nothing, can I not wish my beautiful Omega good luck on her mission.” He mumbled as he buried his nose in the crook of her neck inhaling her scent.

She leaned against his chest, letting out a heavy sigh as she relaxed in his embrace.

“Flint.” She said with a raised eyebrow as she looked at him.

“Nothing bad is going to happen.”

_“I promise.”_


	2. Unforeseen Lies and New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So that promise was a fuking lie

So that promise was fucking lie.

Duke dodged more blaster fire as she looked down at the unconscious Alpha beside her.

"Is she alright!" The Beta on her other side yelled over the gunfire.

The Omega looked over the Alpha again before looking back at him.

"She's in shock!" Duke looked at the other Alpha tossing him the blaster she had snagged. They both flinched when he missed the blaster after she ordered him to keep them back.

The large Alpha slid himself across the floor, grabbing the weapon quickly and firing at their attackers. 

Duke looked back at the stunned Alpha beside her, glaring daggers at her.

_Some friends, Lady Jaye._

* * *

**_Earlier that Day_ **

Duke smiled softly at Flint as she slowly crawled out of bed.

She felt him stir gently as he reached up for her quickly pulling her back down on the mattress with him

Duke let out a sudden “Oomph!” as Flint buried his nose in the crook of her neck.

“Be careful.” He mumbled.

Duke rolled her eyes as she finally managed to escape from her fiancés hold.

She managed to grab her hairband, quickly fixing her hair back into her usual bun after throwing on her usual uniform.

Duke walked back to Flint, kissing him on the cheek before she headed out.

Flint sighed in contentment as he watched Duke leave her room. The Alpha stretched out before followed her crawling out of the bed.

“Alright. He mumbled as he looked around the bedroom.

“Now where the hell are pants?”

* * *

Duke was the first to arrive at the pickup. She waited patiently for her future teammates.

A strong scent of an Alpha soon flooded her senses. They smelled strongly of motor oil.

 _Most likely working on a vehicle of some kind._ Duke thought. 

They smelled of new-mown grass and summer straw.

The Omega looked up and was met with a smiling Alpha giving her a small wave.

He was very tall, and wide. Very muscular. He looked like your stereotype Alpha honestly.

“You must Srt. Hauser right.” He asked as he offered her, his hand.

Duke smiled at him shaking his hand.  
“You’d be correct. She replied. Trying not to show her surprise when his hand dwarfed her own.

  
“And you would be?” She asked.

The Alpha chucked before replying.

“Corporal Marvin Hinton Ma’am” 

Connie nodded and returned to her waiting only to nearly jump out of her skin when a beta ran up to her, slapping her back firmly.

She glared at the newcomer, baring her fangs. The Beta quickly took a few steps back, surprised by the sudden aggression. 

The three suddenly heard a loud laugh as a small Omega walked up to them.

“Oh, man!” He said as he wiped away a tear from his extreme laughter as he placed a hand on the Beta’s shoulders.

“You don’t have much experience with Omega’s do you!” he wheezed.

The Beta looked confused as the male Omega shook his head.

  
“Man everyone knows that you don’t just run-up to an Omega like that!”  
The Omega gave him a smack on the back before walking up to Duke and Marvin.

“Private First- Class Nicky Lee.” He said as he put a hand on his hip and you guys are.

Duke looked at him with a questioning look.

“Srt. Hauser.” She replied once more.

The Alpha offered his hand to the other Omega as he responder “Corporal Marvin Hinton”  
The Omega only looked at his hand before walking away.

“Nice to meet you guys. Now, what are we doing here.”  
The Beta quickly ran up to Nicky.

“No way! I’m a Private First-Class too! Names Wallace Weems!” He said excitedly. He was about to offer his hand to shake but he pulled back and wrinkled his nose.

“Aw where you been crawlin' Tunnel Rat?”  
  
Nicky growled.

“Who’s Tunnel Rat?”  
  
The Alpha laughed.

“Apparently you are,” he replied.

Duke rolled her eyes as she turned around.

“Thanks for the friends' Lady Jaye.” She mumbled under her breath.

Duke looked up as she heard a helicopter start to land. As it hit the ground she and the others quickly boarded.

As she set her bag down she picked up the smell of another Alpha.

She looked up and saw a woman with red hair and dark green eyes boarding with them. As they took off the Alpha sat down beside the Beta offering Duke her hand.

“Leitent O’Hara Army intelligence.

  
Duke excepted

“Srg. Hauser My friends call me-

“Duke. I know I do my homework” the Alpha interpreted her with a smirk.

“Well, what do we call you,” Duke asked as she leaned back in her seat crossing her legs.

“What about Scarlett!” Wallace chimed.

Everyone turned to the Beta.

“You know the cause of the hai-“

O’Hara quickly interrupted  
“Try Ma’am Weems I am your superior officer.

“Yeah, guys,” Duke smirked as she looked at the Alpha

“So. Scarlet”  
  
  


  
  



	3. Why are they shooting at us!

Duke didn’t trust the Alpha leading in front of her as they walked into the Cobra Pharmacy. A friendly looking beta woman smiled brightly at them.

“Welcome to _Cobra Pharmaceuticals,_ how may I help you?” she chirped. 

Duke gave the woman a small wave as Scarlett replied “We’re Army intelligence I need to speak to your security chief _now_.”

  
The woman looked the redhead up and down as she asked Scarlett if they “Had an appointment.” 

Scarlett slammed her hands on the woman’s desk flashing her, her badge.

“We don’t need an appointment ma’am. I represent the U.S. Government.” She said, a slight growl in her voice.

Duke and Tunnel Rat wrinkled their noses as the smell of an agitated Alpha filled their noses.   
  
The beta quickly stood up. Backing away carefully as she told them all that she’s be back in a moment.

Roadblock watched as the beta walked out the door. He couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was about to go down.

They all heard another door open. A guard demanding that they don’t move.

One of the soldiers grabbed Duke’s atm, pointing one of his guns at her. Duke growled loudly snapping a short “Hands off!” at the man as she quickly grabbed his gun trying to pull it away from him.

Roadblock grabbed him, putting him in a headlock so Duke could grab the gun, a man in a uniform ran up to her.

She heard Scarlett order her to stand down.

Duke glared at her.

“We are hereby the order of the U.S. Government! So unless you or they have something to hide why are they attacking us!” She snapped at her.

Scarlett ran up to them, giving Duke a stern look as she pushed the two away from each other when suddenly she was hit with a blast sending her to the ground.

Duke grabbed the gun and began to shoot back. She felt Roadblock grab her arm, practically throwing her behind the desk next to Tunnel Rat. She glanced beside her and saw that Weem’s had grabbed Scarlet, who was still not awake. She flinched as she heard the blaster fire start up again. Duke turned back to the attackers and began to shoot back again, ducking every time a blast got too close to her. She heard the one in the suit screaming for reinforcements. 

She heard Scarlet let out a loud gasp as she woke up with a sudden jolt. 

“Are you okay!” Duke screamed over the gunfire.

Scarlet winced as she rasped out a small “It only hurts when I breathe.”

She looked up at the Omega asking her “What happened?”

“You tell me!” Duke snarled as she dodged another blast. 

“Lasers!”   
  
Duke turned to TunnelRat. The other Omega was covering his ears at the loud fire.

“Where the heck did they get lasers!”  
  
  


Roadblock began to let the gun Duke had tossed him charge up and shot to more blasts before they could only hear him pulling the trigger.

I’m out!” He yelled his pheromones smelling irritated and angry. His usual countryside smell, now smelled similar to summer straw being burned. Duke soon realized that she was also out of ammo as well.

She let out an annoyed sigh and quickly threw it at one of their attackers' heads. Sending one to the ground, letting out a sudden yelp of pain.

Duke ducked back behind the desk, she expected them to start swarming them but the only thing she could hear was the blaster fire, but…

It wasn't aimed at them anymore.

She kept hidden until she could no longer hear the blaster fire. Duke peaked put from the desk and saw…

  
  


Was that a freaking ninja?

  
  



	4. Yep. Thats a Ninja

Is-

Is that a freaking ninja?

Duke looked at the masked person in front of her

Yep, that's a freaking ninja.  
  
Duke watched him warily, she could feel her hand twitching nervously as she slowly reached for another gun just in case the man wasn't friendly when she felt Scarlet grab her shoulder and push her back.

“Snake Eyes is with me.” She quipped.

Duke continued to glare at the two, still not trusting them at all as she finally was able to pick up his scent.

Alpha.

* * *

  
Roadblock quickly pushed the two Omegas behind him.

He knew the two could take care of themselves easily but he was now wary of Scarlet and the other Alpha, Snake-Eyes, he recalled watching the two Alphas warily.

Tunnel Rat rolled his eyes and jabbed a thumb at the large man while looking at Duke who simply shrugging her shoulders as she continued to watch the two Alphas.

Scarlet turned back to the group whispering a harsh “Someone’ coming.”

Snake Eyes jumped up and removed a piece of the ceiling and climbed inside. The ninja pulled Scarlet in the ceiling, Wallace following soon after. Roadblock quickly picked up the two Omegas and helped them to the ceiling before he climbed in himself.

Another group of men barged in looking around the room before one called out an “All clear.” in his walkie-talkie.

Tunnel Rat let out a small yelp as he fell through the ceiling. Roadblock quickly grabbed his ankle, stopping the Omega from hitting the floor. Tunnel Rat covered his mouth as he looked back up at Roadblock as he carefully pulled him back up carefully before the guards noticed him.

The guards left the room and the group carefully jumped back to the ground.

Duke sighed in relief as let out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

She turned back to Scarlet who was once again talking to Snake-Eyes about the building. The ninja handed the redhead a small device that she turned on.

The ninja tapped his wrist.

I know.” Scarlett replied.

“But we have to eyeball the lab.” She continued.

  
  
Duke glared at the woman as she opened a door.

“No one called in a terrorist threat,” she growled at the redhead.

She turned Scarlet around jabbing a finger in the taller woman's chest.

“What's our real purpose here Scarlet!” she snapped.

The Alpha removed Duke’s hands from her before walking off.

“I’ll explain everything later.”  
  
The Alpha grabbed a helmet off in unconscious guard tossing it to Wallace, “After some of you change.”

* * *

Duke bared her fangs in frustration as she glared at her cuffed wrist as she walked beside Tunnel Rat as the rest of the group wore the armor they snagged from the guard.

“So how come we don’t get to play dress up as well?” Tunnel Rat snarked.

“Because Cobra doesn't have Omega soldiers.” Scarlet quipped.

“So what exactly is your problem with Cobra?” Duke demanded as they continued to walk down the long hallway.

“Don’t let their smiling faces fool you,” Scarlet whispered. “Cobra Industries is a front for arms dealing, immoral science, and extortion.”

  
  
Wallace laughed. “C’mon Leitent, Cobra makes medicine. My mom’s also worked at a Cobra bakery for about a decade.”  
  


“Cobra does bake a tasty apple pie.” Roadblock chimed.

“I actually got a college scholarship from them in high school, but I broke my leg and lost it.” Duke chirped

Scarlet glared at them.

"Cobra is pure evil, but we didn't have proof until now. This building architect shows that there is a sub-terrain level.”

  
Tunnel Rat shot a dirty look at Scarlet. “So we got shot at and nearly killed cause the multi-million dollar company has a basement.”

Scarlet looked at the male Omega. “A basement full of… Something I just know it.

The group reached an elevator that soon opened to reveal the ninja once more.

Duke ran in front of the Redhead blocking her way to the doorway, a predatory growl in the back of her throat as she spoke.

“All I know is that you’ve lied to us and our superiors, risked our lives, and made up to about half a dozen crimes.”  
  
Scarlet looked the blonde Omega up and down. She could smell the anger and frustration rolling off her causing her to wrinkle her nose in disgust as the negative smell overwhelmed her senses.

She patted the Omega Sergeants hair before walking past her giving her a mocking smile.

“If I’m right General Abernathy will give you a pat on the back, if I’m wrong then you get a medal for blowing the whistle on me. I’m sure that someone of your biology would like that.”  
  
Duke snapped at the redheaded Alpha as she grabbed the rope to the elevator and slid down. Roadblock put a large hand on her shoulder.  
  


“I’m sure she didn't mean it like that.” Duke pulled away mumbling a “Yeah. Right. Under her breath.

Tunnel Rat whispering a quick “Rude” As Scarlet disappeared. The group soon following after.


	5. High Emotions and Loss

Duke moaned as she slowly came to. She rubbed the tiredness from her eyes when she realized that her hands were not only tied behind her back but to someone. She scrunched up her nose when she was hit with the smell of a  _ very  _ pissed-off Alpha. Well, two actually but the one tied to her was absolutely livid. Duke looked up and saw a young man maybe her age, a couple of years older at most smiling like a mad man at them.

Duke groaned as she remembered how they ended up in their current position.

_ A few hours earlier  _

The small group landed in an underground subway of all things and soon learned that the ninja was mute. As the group continued to walk down the subway they ran into what looked like a modern version of a mad scientist lab. Duke and Tunnel Rat were about to keep exploring when Roadblock grabbed the two and hid them behind a large barrier with the rest of the group.

Tunnelrat was glaring daggers at the large Alpha but Snakeeyes pressed a finger to his mouth making a small shush motion as he pointed to the flooring above them.

Duke looked up from their hiding spot and saw a young man talking to someone on a large screen. She sniffed the air and soon realized the man in the lab coat was a beta.

  
He was telling the person on the screen to never interrupt him in the middle of work and something about making the person's replacement?    
  
What did he mean by that?   
  
Duke ducked as she saw the beta, turn around, and walk to the railing. She could feel the wheels in her head turning trying to place where she had heard that voice before.

_ “I know,”  _ he whispered.

_  
_ _ “I know the teeming masses will call you unnatural, immoral.”  _ he purred. Duke covered her mouth hoping to stop her heavy breathing. She had barely been in the room with him for a solid three minutes but everything about him.

Just  _ screamed  _ wrong.

_ “Even evil.” _

Her heart was pounding so loud she didn't even notice that Scarlet had already pulled up information on the man. She barely heard her say his name. 

“Brian Bender. Goes by Mindbender.”

  
  


Duke looked back up at the man. Why did that name sound so familiar?

“He’s wanted by the feds for multiple crimes against nature. Very intelligent. Also has the same less than  _ popular thoughts _ on Alphas and Omegas.

_ But you’ll always be my babies.”  _ he said with contentment. As he stood up a wave of pheromones hit his nose that smelled a little familiar.

Duke shook her head, quickly pushing that feeling aside.

“Okay, so we take him to the feds.” She said.

“No,” Scarlet said, waving the recording. “I got what I need, let's head out.” Duke shot the woman a dirty look before she vaulted over their hiding place with her gun and snuck on the floor that Mindbender was on. Weems, Tunnel Rat, and Roadblock following her lead.

* * *

Mindbender typed away on his computer and saw the reflection of a young woman with blonde hair and bright blue eyes holding a gun to his head.

He glared at her and soon realized that the scent he had caught a whiff of earlier.

He rolled his eyes as he realized where he had seen her before.

She was some random teenager at the time in high school that the Commander had taken an interest in at the time.

He took note of the Alpha and Beta behind her. She had obviously taken the lead.

“Brian Bender, you’re under arrest.” She said with strong authority in her tone.

It was honestly kind of hilarious. He couldn’t help but burst out laughing at the trio.

The blonde looked shocked and lowered her weapon for a brief second before baring her fangs and raising it again glaring daggers at him. 

Mindbender continued to laugh. After a minute he wiped away the tears and leaned closer to the keyboard behind him and smiled

“Doubt it.” He said smugly as he pressed a button.

  
  
  
  


As Duke glanced at the other members of her team sneaking up behind the deranged doctor a look of confusion in her eyes but her face determined but before she could give another order electricity coursed through her body. 

Duke screamed.

She could hear the other members of her team crying out as well but she could barely process it. Duke colloped to the floor, her breath shaking as her vision went in and out.

She saw the scientist walk up to her but stepped over her. Duke weakly turned around trying to process what was happening but just as her vision went black she saw him press a button and a dark blue goop spewed from something in the ceiling that seemed to be trying to take a form but failed.

Mindbender smirked as he turned to the group of soldiers on the floor. The Omega, the only one still semi-conscious. He walked up to the blonde grasping her chin, tilting her face up, turning her face side to side examining her before letting go of her face letting her fall to the ground, Duke letting out a small grunt of pain.

“Maybe you grunts have some use after all,” he said in a chirpy tone. That was the last thing she heard as her vision blurred and slowly faded to black.

* * *

_ Now _

Duke's face scrunched up in disgust as she felt the strange blue goop pour into the humanoid shape hole she and Scarlet were tied up in. It landed with a gooey splat as it filled up just enough to where the two women could keep their heads up. It felt slimy and unnatural against her skin.

She could hear Roadblock yelling at the crazed Beta about how he couldn't do this while Weems made a joke/plea to the ninja to Houdini them out of their current predicament.

Mindbender cackled and smiled at the soldiers.

"You see grunts. I can do whatever I want because Cobra lets me.”    
  
He continued to walk, letting his hand slide against the railing as he continued.

“Once you five are recycled in my biomatrix, you will be reborn as the first group super soldiers for Cobra.” He said excitedly. Leaning over the railing a mad glint in his eye.

He turned on his heel and threw his hands in the air.

“No more pesky Omega heats for blondie. Nor ruts for Mr. Ninja, muscles and red!”   
  
He let out an excited laugh as he clasped his hands.

“You'll actually have a purpose besides to breed!” He turned around and leaned over the railing once more, resting his chin in his palm.

“How amazing is that. You will be the first unit in Cobra’s first Bioviper army!”   
  
Mindbender turned back around and began to fiddle with the machines to get it ready when he heard a screen flicker on behind him. He turned around and saw the familiar face of an older Omega woman.

Her hair was deep black, almost purple cut into a bob that was a beautiful contrast to her pale skin, her lips painted red. Her dark brown eyes practically glared daggers into his soul as she adjusted her rectangular glass on her button nose.

Mindbender huffed in annoyance at her.

Anastasia, Better known as The Baroness, was the Commander's, right-hand woman. 

“Doctor, I heard there was a security breach at the lab” She purred in a deep Russian accent. She was calm on the outside but he knew just how dangerous she actually was.

She was the only Omega that he was truly afraid of. But given her history, it was wonder why the woman was so cold and calculating.

  
  


Mindbender smiled and waved his hand nonchalantly.

“Handled it. Just a group of green shirts busted in and tried to arrest me. Go figure.” He chuckled.

Baroness cut her eyes at him.    
  
“Then I expect to have a full report when you're done.” She said calmly before her screen flickered off.

* * *

Nicky “Tunnel Rat” Lee was  _ not  _ having a good day.

The small Omega crawled through the fabric pipework and looked for his team.

He had been lied to by a superior, dragged into something he wanted no part in. Shot at. And now he was crawling through a literal mad scientist lab.

Go figure.

Tunnelrat almost let out a loud whoop as he  _ finally  _ spotted his team. He took out a small pocket knife and cut the thick fabric open and crawled out.

“I know I disobeyed orders, didn't want to.” He said with a laugh as he cut the rope that held Duke and Scarlet.

Duke rubbed her wrist and smirked at him as she got herself up out of the slimy blue goop. “Expect yourself to be a court-martialed soldier.” She said with a laugh

Scarlet soon followed, elbowing the blonde as she chimed in. “I outrank her. You’re pardoned.”   
  
He was about to help Mr. Ninjaman and Weems but the Snakeeyes had already gotten out and was uniting Weems binds.

Just as they were going to make a break for it a large gooey  _ thing  _ landed in front of them.    
  
Duke watched in horror as it sprung in the air twisting and turning until it took a very large humanoid form and roared at them.

DUke grabbed a grenade that had been on TunnelRats belt and threw it at the thing once it lunged at them and it exploded with a loud boom.

Her ears were ringing, but she couldn't worry about that now. She looked back up at the railing and saw the crazed Scientist run.

Duke let out a growl and jumped on a dangling wire and climbed up it quickly.

Mindbender saw the Omega coming up to him and fast.

Her bright blue eyes were cold and icy as she glared at him.

He couldn't shake the feeling that he had seen that exact same expression just moments ago.

Duke made it to the railing and threw herself over it with a firm grunt. She spotted Mindbender running away from a computer and she could somewhat hear a monstrous roar through her still ringing ears. 

She turned to see her team fighting more of the blue slime things, but when she turned back around the madman was gone.

Duke snarled “Where's Mindbender!” She snapped.

She saw Snakeeyes bolt after a figure in a lab coat that ran into an underground train that quickly sped off.

And just like that Mindbender was gone.

Duke saw electricity spark into the vat that she and the other had been in and more of the monsters came out of it.

“We need to shut off the power!” She hollered

“It’s locked!” Tunnelrat screamed.

Roadblock's eyes lit up as he got an idea.

“How about we light up this factory-like the fourth of July!” He asked.

  
“How?” Scarlett questioned.

Moments later everyone had grabbed a piece of tech whether it be an actual weapon or a cable that someone *Duke* had ripped off one of the machines and fought back while Scarlett and Weems dealt with the generator.

As Duke stabbed another Bioviper and saw therest of her team begin to head for the exit. 

  
She heard Weems swear and saw him jump off the railing and head back to the machine he and Scareltt had rigged to blow.

It had gotten unplugged in the scuffle.

She saw him heading up the stairwell so she continued to head to the exit as well. 

He has only a few steps behind her.

She heard him let a startled yelp.

She turned around and saw him yanked back by another Bioviper.

She ran back, she had to get him out.

Electricity was flying everywhere. She was on the stairwell now.

But he only smirked and looked ot the Bioviperes holding him back.

SHe didn't hear what he said to them.

And then.

There was the boom.

“No!” She screamed.

Duke felt herself be blown back in the explosion. 

  
Shards of metal bursting apart hitting and cutting into her arms. 

She felt a large hand yank her by the collar of her shirt and thrown over a shoulder. She watched in horror as the machines around them were blown to pieces.

At that moment all Duke could see was the fire.

* * *

Roadblock ducked and rolled as they were hit with the last blast of the explosion in the air. He rolled on his back holding Duke tightly until the explosions ceased.

  
  


A wave of pheromones quickly hit his nose but he couldn't process that now as he saw doors open and people scrambling to get out, he picked up the Sargent and bolted for it with the others.

They were headed for the helicopter they had arrived but it was soon nothing but worthless hunks of metal as debris from the building hit it. 

Snake Eyes quickly “commerderd” a vehicle and Scarlett threw the doors open. Roadblock set Duke down carefully and went for the driver's seat as Snakeeys left it to check on the others before disappearing altogether once more.

* * *

Scarlett looked at the blonde Omega. She was shaking.    
  
Scarlett felt guilt as she looked over the Sargent.

Anyone could tell she was in distress.

They all were.

But Duke.

They didn't know what was happening until it was too late.

The flood of distressed and frightened omegas hormones quickly flooded the van.

TunnelRat bolted to Duke who had begun to rock herself back and forth. Her head between her hands.    
  
Scarlett got up but Tunnel Rat snapped at her.

“Back off!” He demanded.

“She’s going into a stress-induced heat. We don’t need to make decisions that's going to do more damage to her in the long run cause you can’t keep your knot in check!” 

Tunnel Rat carefully pried Duke’s hands from her hair. Her tight bun now in disarray, her cheeks stained with tears.

“Sarge can you hear me.” Tunnel Rat asked her. 

Duke nodded.

“Okay, that's good. I need you to focus on your breathing okay.” He continued. Duke let out a shaky breath a choked sob finally leaving her throat.

Tunnel Rat pulled the taller Omega in a hug. Duke buried her face in the crook of her fellow Omega’s neck inhaling his scent. 

Tunnel Rat continued to take care of Duke shooting dirty looks in Scarlett’s direction until Duke managed to pass out.

“Will she be alri-”    
  
“Not. A. Word.”    
  
Scarlett paused as Tunnel Rat turned to her.

“You have lied to us and to who knows how many people.” He snarled.

“We lost a man in the field cause of your secrets!” Tunnel Rat pointed at the sleeping blonde. “She’s most likely about to go into a stress-induced heat cause of this.” Tunnel Rat let out a hollow laugh.

“And if she does she’s going to have to go through by herself cause her mate isn't here! And I am sure as hell not letting you guys- No offense Roadblock.” Tunnel Rat quickly added. The large Alpha had been nothing but kind and respectful to all of them. So it didn't seem fair to lu,p him in with Scarlett.

“None taken.” He chimed. “I get what you're trying to say and you're right.” Roadblock glanced at the three in the back. He reached in his pocket and felt Weems dog tags against his palm. 

They had been pulled off in the skirmish. Roadblock was lucky and managed to catch them before everything went so,  _ so  _ wrong.

Duke let out a small whimper and the three silenced themselves. They could figure it out once they got back to base. Right now everyone just needed to rest.

* * *

Anastasia walked up to the now-destroyed building taking in the damage. 

Under Control. Yeah right.

Anastasia says Mindbender rummaging through the rubble. She would ignore him for now. RIght in this instant, she needed to salvage any footage she could find and maybe figure out who the group of soldiers were.

She slid down the crater that had once been a lab with ease and took in her surroundings, closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath.

  
Her eyes snapped open.    
  
There once a mix of scents of course. Alphas, betas, and omega. But one, in particular, caught her attention.

One she hadn't smelled in over twenty years outside of the tiny pink baby blanket that the cub had been placed in. That scent in particular going stale after all these years. But she wouldn't forget it.

She couldn't.

After all. How could any mother ever forget the scent of her own cub?


End file.
